The goal of my project is to obtain information about the structural and dynamical characteristics of a DNA quadruplex. Solution nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) and other spectroscopic methods are used to determine high resolution solution structures of those oligonucleotides. I have used MIDAS to visualize crystal/NMR structures of related DNA oligonucleotide sequences from the Brookhaven Protein Database, construct new model structures, and view refined structures. By using MARDISHOW and NOWSHOW, I have been able to visually observe how well these structures satisfy or deviate from the experimental NMR data. Also, by using the "movie program", called DISPLAY, I can view simulated molecular dynamics of the molecule, as calculated by AMBER. I expect to continue to rely heavily on the computer graphics facility as I investigate additional structural and dynamical processes.